Derek/Gallery
swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-901.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-939.jpg|"She started out as such an ugly duckling." Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-1219.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-1251.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-1256.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-1258.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-1356.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-1359.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-1370.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-2026.jpg|"C'mon Guys they're harmless." Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-2029.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-2034.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-2395.jpg|"Sorry, Brom." Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-3761.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-3762.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-3768.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-3769.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-3788.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-4442.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-4445.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-4676.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-4678.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4823.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4825.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4828.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4930.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4940.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4841.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4942.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4948.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4961.jpg|"Come on." swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4973.jpg|"This ones for Odette!" swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4987.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4991.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4980.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4983.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-4990.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-5066.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-5081.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-5214.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-5215.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-5360.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-5398.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-6065.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-6295.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-6297.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-6300.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-6315.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-6998.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-7063.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-8150.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8355.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8455.jpg|"I made the vow for her." Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8456.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8457.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8458.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8459.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8460.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8461.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8486.jpg|"Don't you dare let her die!'' Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8486.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8490.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8499.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8501.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8502.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8525.jpg|"the Great Animal" Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8527.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-8539.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-8555.jpg|"I won’t let her die!" Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8582.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8616.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8715.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps com-8739.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps com-6813.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps com-6814.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps com-6818.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps com-6922.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps com-6923.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps com-6926.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps com-6927.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps com-6929.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps com-6939.jpg Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps com-582.jpg Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps com-832.jpg swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps_com-6224.jpg Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps com-6233.jpg Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps com-6293.jpg Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps com-6329.jpg Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps com-6360.jpg 276699_full.jpg File:Derek_as_a_young_mann.jpg File:Derek_founds_Odette..jpg File:King_Derek_and_Queen_Odette..jpg File:Odette_and_Derek_3.png Derek begin captured by the scullions..jpg File:Derek_as_a_child..jpg|Derek as a young boy. File:Derek_Cel.jpg|Derek's Red shirt File:Derek_cel_2.jpg File:Derek_cel_3.jpg File:Derek_cel_4.jpg Alise and Odette and Derek are together forever..jpeg|Welcome Alise to our kingdom Derek and Odette getting just in time to go to the burning house..png|Let's hope we aren't to late. Derek knows that Odette is the one who gave an Age of Goodness.png|Your'e The Swan Princess and you bing an Age of Goodness Derek and Odette watching Alise how she's having fun..jpg|Look Alise is having fun. SCARCE DEREK ANIMATION CEL.jpg SCARCE DYNO DEREK cel.jpg Ballroom Derek cel.jpg Derek's realistic teeth.jpg|Derek's realistic teeth 276693 full derek.jpg Derek storyboard 3.png Derek storyboard 2.png Derek storyboard 1.png Lot of derek cel 5.jpg Lot of derek cel 4.jpg Lot of derek cel 3.jpg Lot of derek cel 2.jpg Derek cel 9.jpg Lot of derek cel 1.jpg Derek cel 8.jpg Derek cel 7.jpg Derek cel 6.jpg Derek cel 5.jpg SP deleted scene 1.jpg Derek1.jpg Derek-cel-3.jpg Derek-cel-2.jpg Derek-cel-1.jpg Prince derek doll.jpg Prince derek doll back.jpg Scholastic03.jpg Scholastic04.jpg Scholastic05.jpg Scholastic08.jpg Scholastic09.jpg Scholastic12.jpg Scholastic13.jpg Scholastic15.jpg Scholastic16.jpg Scholastic17.jpg Scholastic2-04.jpg Scholastic2-05.jpg Scholastic2-06.jpg Scholastic2-12.jpg Scholastic2-13.jpg Scholastic2-16.jpg Scholastic2-17.jpg Scholastic2-20.jpg Scholastic2-22.jpg Scholastic2-23.jpg Scholastic2-25.jpg Swan Princess official coloring page 3.png Swan Princess official coloring page 4.png Swan Princess official coloring page 8.png Swan Princess official coloring page 14.png Swan Princess official coloring page 18.png Swan Princess official coloring page 24.png Swan Princess official coloring page 25.png Swan Princess official coloring page 27.png Swan Princess official coloring page 29.png Swan Princess official coloring page 31.png Swan Princess official coloring page 35.png Swan Princess official coloring page 36.png Swan Princess official coloring page 37.png Swan Princess official coloring page 43.png Swan Princess official coloring page 44.png Swan Princess official coloring page 45.png Swan Princess official coloring page 47.png New Line Cinema - L Incantesimo Del Lago 3 6.mp4 000853147.jpg New Line Cinema - L Incantesimo Del Lago 3 6.mp4 000870407.jpg ODette and Derek with Alise.jpg Alise on Derek's snoulders.jpg Odette Derek with Alise..jpg Odette and Derek avoid all the tramps but Derek get poison by Magler the Leader of the Scullions..jpg Odette and Derek a worried about Alise.jpg Hardee's 1994 Figure Prince Derek From The Swan Princess.jpg Tumblr ng4bmy0J781tyhayao1 500.gif Tumblr net4nktiaj1rhqmbpo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkk46fZlIh1rrj75ho2 400.gif Tumblr mkk46fZlIh1rrj75ho3 400.gif Tumblr mkk46fZlIh1rrj75ho4 400.gif Tumblr mkk46fZlIh1rrj75ho5 400.gif Tumblr mkk46fZlIh1rrj75ho6 400.gif Tumblr nangwkk7Dz1td37s0o2 500.gif Tumblr mwddmqZKtJ1r3fbrko1 400.gif Cd350dbe-ca5e-11e3-8f15-1efeefbf056a.jpg Cc3c32a2-ca5e-11e3-83f4-13a0d9b3b5ec.jpg 25-Derek-turns-and-catches-the-arrow-Bromley-shot-at-him.png Tumblr nervniWwgw1qjhlhko1 500.png The vow I made was for her!.gif Odette and Derek first kiss.png Odette and Derek wedding kiss.jpg Odette and Derek Kiss movie 2.jpg Odette and Derek Kiss.jpg Vintage Swan Princess Figurine Toy Derek.jpg Derek cries.jpg Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 46.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 45.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 44.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 42.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 41.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 40.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 36.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 33.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 27.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 26.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 12.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 8.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 4.png Swan Princess Funtime Activity Book page 3.png Odettesnewdress.png swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-1182.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-1161.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-1622.jpg swan-princess-disneyscreencaps_com-1522.jpg E099F521-9F79-4135-B1EE-5105F5C7620A.jpeg|Prince Derek as he appears as a Meet-and-greet character|link=Derek/Gallery AF36CBEC-F7D4-41C6-A90B-798B567091E0.jpeg|They’ll never be alone.|link=Derek/Gallery 6CF4BC64-FA53-45BD-A69A-AAF9CD21F46E.jpeg|How romantic.|link=Derek/Gallery Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps.com-861.jpg Swan-Princess-swan-princess-2932820-608-336.jpg Alise with her parents and Queen Uberta at Prince Li Arrival..jpg Concept art Swan princess model sheet Prince Derek 2.jpg Swan princess model sheet Prince Derek 1.jpg Swan Princess RICK FARMILOE Convention SIGNED Sketch DEREK Pencil COA -A1802.jpg Swan Princess RICK FARMILOE Convention SIGNED Sketch DEREK Pencil COA -A1801.jpg Swan Princess RICK FARMILOE Convention SIGNED Sketch DEREK Pencil COA -A1800.jpg Cell Odette Derek Nite 2 1024x1024.jpg Cell Dereck young 2 1024x1024.jpg SP Derek cel 2.jpg SP Derek cel 1.jpg Young Derek cel.jpg SWAN PRINCESS DEREK Original Production Animation Cel MATTED 1994 Richard Rich.jpg Derek15 1024x1024.jpg Derek Odette BG 10815 1 1024x1024.jpg Great animal derek 1024x1024.jpg D O BG-dance 1024x1024.png 15390661 212441312537201 5110819986819877768 n.jpg 10 lbs of animation production cells & sketches from The Swan Princess (1994) 11.jpg 10 lbs of animation production cells & sketches from The Swan Princess (1994) 10.jpg 10 lbs of animation production cells & sketches from The Swan Princess (1994) 9.jpg 10 lbs of animation production cells & sketches from The Swan Princess (1994) 6.jpg 10 lbs of animation production cells & sketches from The Swan Princess (1994) 5.jpg 10 lbs of animation production cells & sketches from The Swan Princess (1994) 1.jpg IMG 9215 1024x1024.jpg IMG 9223 74c9c024-1973-4cfd-bdc1-64681beaa6e2 1024x1024.jpg 28 1024x1024.png Untitled3-3 1024x1024.jpg Derek2 1024x1024.jpg Derek and Odette7 1024x1024.jpg Derek and Odette6 1024x1024.jpg Derek and Odette2 1024x1024.jpg Derek 2916 1024x1024.jpg Derek 1024x1024.jpg 20 1024x1024.png B01A7775 1024x1024.jpg B01A7677 1024x1024.jpg B01A7655 1024x1024.jpg B01A7652 1024x1024.jpg B01A7612 1024x1024.jpg B01A7581 1024x1024.jpg B01A7566 1024x1024.jpg B01A7545 1024x1024.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation Cel & Copy Bkgd 6.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation Cel & Copy Bkgd 5.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation Cel & Copy Bkgd 4.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation Cel & Copy Bkgd 3.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation Cel & Copy Bkgd 2.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation Cel & Copy Bkgd 1.jpg IMG 8836 1024x1024.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation PAN Cel & Copy Bkgd SPPAN5.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation PAN Cel & Copy Bkgd SPPAN4.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation PAN Cel & Copy Bkgd SPPAN3.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation PAN Cel & Copy Bkgd SPPAN2.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation Cel & Copy Bkgd A25952.jpg THE SWAN PRINCESS Original Production Animation Cel & Copy Bkgd A25945.jpg 2-113-D57 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D55 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D51 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D49 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D33 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D31 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D29 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D27 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D25 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D23 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D21 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D19 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D17 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D15 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D13 1024x1024.jpg 2-113-D11 1024x1024.jpg The Swan Princess VHS Box Cover Illustration Original Art Rich Animation Studio Turner Home Entertainment, 1995.jpg The Swan Princess Prince Derek Promotional Illustration Original Art Richard Rich New Line Cinema, 1994.jpg 4005 23-47-D125BG 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D131 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D129 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D125 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D115 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D111 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D103 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D101 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D99 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D97 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D95 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D85 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D83 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D81 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D73 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D69 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D61 1024x1024.png 4005 23-47-D59 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D131 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D129 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D125 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D123 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D119 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D111 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D103 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D101 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D95 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D87 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D45 1024x1024.png Pencil-4005-23-47-D21 1024x1024.png 4005-24-83-73 1024x1024.png 4005-24-83-71 1024x1024.png 4005-24-83-69 1024x1024.png 4005-24-83-67 1024x1024.png 4005-24-83-65 1024x1024.png 4005-24-83-63 1024x1024.png 4005-24-83-61 1024x1024.png Fanart Prince Derek as He-Man.png Derek's Book.jpg Questar VS Derek.png Questar VS Derek 2.png Derek model sheet.jpg Prince Derek cubeecraft.png File:Derek_and_Odette.jpg File:Derek_with_a_towel.jpg Derek VS Tom.png File:Odette_and_derek_kids_by_sailormuffin-d4lkerv.jpg Tumblr n66wsyQQxS1tvoit4o1 500.jpg|Eric and Derek Prince Derek's Goofy Holler.png|Derek's Goofy Holler Prince Derek as Questar from Dino-Riders.png Prince derek paper doll.png Prince Derek as He-Man 2.png|Prince Derek as He-Man Derek-Dracula-the-swan-princess-39436771-200-200.jpg swan_princess___derek_by_nashenzo-da14mv9.jpg Derek Shave.png Cosplay 3485290.jpg 3485289.jpg 3485288.jpg Ac18c043200f96f3335c72974e6d24758c036ccd hq.jpg A75f9166589131526f5d804cb5f7f95d9a48739d hq.jpg 97a0d1b70c68255a0a8e565f52b8c1f03de50ac3 hq.jpg 71b04d5302a9a561136ee7e31a01f39ed1e49ff0 hq.jpg 7c417083603e8c181b78a72e50c8b8c128a633dd hq.jpg Category:Galleries